Can I Have An Oreo?
by killingdolly
Summary: Traducción. Las amigas de Bella tienen la misión de encontrarle la pareja perfecta. Todos los otros planes habían fallado, por lo que ahora lo confían en una caja de Oreo para hacer el truco. All Human. One-Shot. Lindo. E


_Disclaimer: Esta historia le pertenece a _**An End Has A Start **_yo solo me adjudico a traducirla. Y los personajes –como todos sabemos- pertenecen a la autora _**Stephenie Meyer**_._

_

* * *

_

**Can I Have An Oreo?**

Bella estaba en una búsqueda. Anteriormente su caja de Oreos fue confiscado por el personal. Bizcochos, caramelos y bebidas gaseosas estaban absolutamente prohibidos en el internado en la que ella asiste. Por lo tanto para hacer que hacer este tipo de contrabando, tenía que escabullirse.

Esto no era ninguna hazaña fácil, como el internado se encuentra localizado en el centro de las montañas. La única civilización cerca, era de un pequeño pueblo, que tenía una tienda, solo para necesidades básicas. Por supuesto, no se venden Oreos, y dejo a Bella en un pequeño problema.

Actualmente, tenía un increíble deseo de un bizcocho, un sándwich de galletas con relleno sabor vainilla. Bella había pensado, interrumpir en la oficina de la escuela y obtener de nuevo su caja de Oreos, pero parecía un poco demasiado lejos, para cumplir su anhelo.

"¿¡Bella!?" Llamo Alice desde el pasillo de los dormitorios. Bella se giro para ver a su amiga más cercana saltar hasta ella, con Rose detrás, "Al parecer hay un chico en la sala común con una caja de Oreos, debes ir a echarle un vistazo," Alice rio, sabiendo que había tenido éxito.

"¿Enserio? ¿Crees que él me daría una?" Su mente estaba en nada mas, que en las galletas estarían en el siguiente edificio.

"No tengo ni idea, pero estoy bastante segura que lo podrías convencer" Alice guiño mientras Rose sonreía con satisfacción.

"Tal vez, el vea, tus encantos femeninos" dijo ella, meneando sus cejas sugestivamente.

"Chicas, no voy a tener sexo con él, por un Oreo" Dijo Bella, sacudiendo su cabeza a la idea. Las dos chicas hicieron rodar sus ojos.

"Hey, tal vez tenga serte, el sea tan amable de darme una" dijo la morena con esperanza, no queriendo tener las manos de ese tipo por todas sus partes.

"O, tal vez, va tener suerte por follar tus sesos en el armario de almacenamiento, por toda la caja" Rose reía, entrelazando su brazo con el de Alice.

"¡Buena Suerte!" dijeron armónicamente al unisonó, mientras Bella hizo rodar sus ojos, y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿Crees que esto funcionara?" Alice susurro silenciosamente.

"Espero que sí. Aquellos dos serian buenos juntos." Contesto Rose, cabeceando su cabeza con confirmación.

"Si, pero confiamos con que Edward quiera besarla" la rubia resoplo.

"Es Edward, Alice. Por supuesto que va querer besarla. Ha estado enamorado de ella, desde hace casi medio año"

"Lo sé, pero todavía. No me gusta dejarlos a ellos. Todos nuestros planes de búsqueda, han fallado estrepitosamente a causa de su incompetencia"

"Bueno este no será así. Confía en mi" dijo Rose con confianza.

"Bella no tenía idea de lo que sus amigas planificaban y honestamente no sospechaba nada. Ella vago hacia afuera, acelerando su ritmo, como si las Oreos la llamaban. Era plausible dado su estado de ánimo. Ellos eran su droga y ella es definitivamente un adicto.

La sala común estaba llena de estudiantes cuando entro Bella. Era el lugar principal donde los estudiantes se reunían. Por supuesto, cada casa, tenía su propia sala de estar, para estudiantes en la sala común, pero es exclusivo para los mayores, que de vez en cuando era una bendición.

Sin embargo, No paso mucho tiempo, para encontrar al chico de cabello cobrizo sentado en la esquina de la habitación, libros en su regazo y la caja de Oreo descansaba en los brazos de la silla. Arreglando sus aspecto Bella decidió que no tendría algún problema usando sus encantos femeninos, como había sugerido Rose, para obtener una Oreo. De hecho, más bien, había que esforzarse para hacerlo.

Respiro profundamente, Bella reunió todo su coraje antes de seguir caminado. El no había alzado la vista mientras ella se acercaba, asumiendo que era uno de sus amigos que viene a quejarse acerca de estudiar. Pero cuando la misteriosa persona limpio su garganta Edward alzo la vista de repente. De pie, al lado de su silla, estaba la chica con la que había fantaseado durante seis meses seguidos.

"¿Si?" le pregunto, completamente atontado en cuento a lo que ella podría desear.

"¿Puedo tomar un Oreo?" pregunto ella, mirando con esperanza la caja en su mano.

"¿Emm, comercio?" dijo él, levantando sus cejas.

Edward no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que decir, pero tenía que hacer un movimiento. Es como dijo Alice, la chica de la que se sentó a un lado en matemáticas, había dicho que, solo puede obtener una oportunidad para impresionar a una chica, y que hay que aprovecharla al máximo. Ella también hablo, sobre aprovechar de su buena apariencia en busca de las chicas que realmente quería, diciendo que ellas serian unas tontas para dejarlo y con un beso podrían ser suyas. Esto le pareció tonto, pero parecía que iba tomar su consejo, solo esta vez, para la chica que más quería.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto Bella, mordiendo su labio. Ella en secreto esperaba que tuviera que ver con él y ella en el armario del almacenaje, al final del pasillo, pero no iba despertar sus esperanzas.

"Un Beso" Ella se encogió de hombros, contemplando la idea. No era hacer un salvaje _make-out_ *, pero le pareció que definitivamente valía la pena.

"Está bien."

Bella coloco una de sus manos sobre sus hombros, y el otro sobre su mejilla. Apoyándose en ella le beso suavemente, sintiendo sus labios finalmente moviéndose. Queriendo asegurarse de conseguir su Oreo, Bella deslizo su lengua dentro de su boca y le escucho gemir. Sabiendo que él estaba satisfecho por su experiencia en besar, se separo, aunque ella no quería sin embargo. Su mano astutamente metió la mano en la caja para recoger su premio.

"Gracias" ella le dio una sonrisa y se alejo, con su Oreo en la mano.

"¡Espera!" pidió, haciéndola dar la vuelta y levantar una ceja con interrogación "¿Qué harías por toda la caja?" Bella sonrió con satisfacción y sacudió mi cabeza.

"Solo quería uno, gracias." Con esto ella se alejo, dejando atrás. _Hacerse la difícil, va querer volver por mas _se dijo Bella a sí misma, sonriendo con maldad mientras se marchaba de la sala común.

Edward se sentó impresionado durante un momento, viendo como caminaba hacia la puerta. El estaba asombrado por decir menos. Aquel beso valió la pena mucho más que un miserable Oreo, era seguro, sin embargo, ella solo quería uno.

Si la chica hubiera preguntado, Edward le hubiera entregado de buena gana todas las Oreos, a pesar de su amor por ellos. Tendría que agradecerle a Alice por su consejo en la próxima lección de matemáticas y también darle las gracias a Rose por la caja de Oreos. Dentro del hacia un baile feliz, con su corazón prácticamente saltando de su pecho de entusiasmo. Ella lo había besado, y esto era _un infierno de un beso.*_

Sin embargo, Un beso no era suficiente, comprendió Edward, mientras cerraba de golpe sus libros y los arrojo al piso. Quería otro beso, y otro, y luego tal vez mil después. El estaba completamente enganchado ahora. Sin embargo, aun no sabía su nombre.

Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo rectificar eso, Edward rápidamente hizo su salida de la sala común, mirando frenéticamente alrededor buscando la morena que hace momentos exploto su mente. El la vio atreves de la barandilla de las escaleras. Ella estaba debajo, saliendo del edificio.

Su objetivo, ahora, era conseguir su nombre y, a continuación, y luego tomar las cosas desde allí. Después de un beso como el que él quería, no es necesario, saber quién era. Edward corrió las escaleras hacia abajo. Al momento que sus pies aterrizaron en la planta baja, Jasper y Emmett fueron hacia él desde la sala de billar.

"¡Edward!" llamó, parándolo.

Vamos arriba, y únete a nosotros, vamos a una partida de "Llamada de deber: Mundo en Guerra" Jake y sus chicos están en su dormitorio. Te quiero en mi equipo, perra" Dijo Emmett, pegando con la mano a Edward en el hombro.

"No puedo, no ahora mismo. Tengo que ir. Lo siento chicos"

"Whoa Edward" dijo Jasper, agarrando su camisa para retenerlo "¿Cuál es la prisa?"

"Hay una chica…necesito…ella…" estiro su cuello para mirar por la ventana, viendo como ella camino fuera de la vista, detrás del edificio Murray House.

"¿Qué chica?" pregunto Emmett, de repente interesado.

"No sé su nombre, es lo que estoy tratando de averiguarlo." Lloriqueo, desesperadamente queriendo irse.

"¿Qué aspecto tiene?" pregunto Jasper, con su acento vibrante de América del Sur.

"Eh, morena, mediana de altura supongo, delgada, y ella quería una Oreo"

"¡Ah, Chica Oreo" Emmett cabeceo, al parecer sabiendo exactamente a quien estaba describiendo.

"¿Chica Oreo?" pregunto Jasper, perplejo.

"Si, ella es amiga de Rosalie, la rubia caliente que podría congelar tus pelotas si estas muy cerca." Edward hizo rodar sus ojos. Esta conversación no le decía nada acerca de 'Chica Oreo' o hablar con ella.

"Mira, ¿Podemos hacer esto otra vez?" pido a sus días amigos.

"Claro, pero justo después de volver. Es tiempo de guerra bebé." Emmett sonrió, tirando al estudiante de intercambio con él, y subían las escaleras.

Edward, sintiéndose libre, dejo salir un suspiro aliviado, antes de ir fuera de las puertas y en el fresco aire nocturno. Todavía era relativamente leve, **(se refiere a la noche)**por lo que él esperaba, que haría más fácil encontrar a esa chica misteriosa con labios como de una diosa.

Lamentablemente no tenía ni idea en que casa estaba*. Si, Edward la había visto antes, muchas veces, pero ni una vez le pregunto su nombre. Ahora realmente lo lamentaba. Aunque No había tiempo para saber donde vivía.

Corrió todo el camino alrededor, haciendo un total de 360º completos. Ella se había ido. Tomo la iniciativa y corrió al edificio más cercano, rogando que ella estuviera allí. Los chicos de la puerta le informaron que ninguna morena que llevaba un Oreo había entrado en los últimos diez minutos.

Se estaba convirtiendo en una búsqueda inútil, cuando noto a una niña sentada en un banco por los campos de deportes. Con sus ojos de veinte en veinte* Edward podía inhalar el aroma de las Oreo y como lamia sus labios. Tenía que ser ella.

Salió como un murciélago del infierno, corriendo. Cuando se acerco redujo la velocidad, no queriendo asustarla. Ella aun no había tomado un bocado de la galleta en su mano, pero parecía que ella examinaba algún proceso especial de cómo apreciar todo su sabor. Edward tenía un ritual muy similar.

Bella alzo la vista asustada. Ella no había esperado ser seguida hasta afuera. Estuvo muy sorprendida, y muy curiosa en cuanto al chico del Oreo que estaba de pie delante de ella, con las manos sobre sus rodillas, respirando pesadamente.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto jadeando. Edward se alegro que hubiera capturado su atención, y que ella pareciera tener una expresión de bienvenida, en vez de terror a su llegada.

"Bella" dijo ella, sonriéndole suavemente. Esto hizo que la quemazón de sus pulmones valiera la pena. "Ahora, contesta mi pregunta"

"Ok" su respiración era todavía débil.

"¿Realmente hiciste todo esto, solo para preguntarme mi nombre?" Bella siguió con sus sonrisa mientras Edward se ruborizaba. Afortunadamente el ya estaba rojo por correr, con esto ella no notaria su ligera vergüenza.

"Em… un poco si."

"Bueno, debes de haber querido otra cosa" Bella se mordió su labio, mientras su corazón latía desbocadamente ante el pensamiento de el persiguiéndola.

"…Yo si quiero algo más. Quiero que tengas esto." Él le ofreció la caja de Oreos, esperando que Bella los tomara.

"¿A cambio de qué?"

"Por nada" ella se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

"Debes de querer algo"

"No a cambio de Oreos" Bella cabeceo y extendió la mano, tomando la caja de el, y colocándola sobre el banco a su lado.

"¿Quieres algo más?"

"Si" la confianza de Edward crecía. Tal vez, solamente tal vez, el estaba loco al pensar que ella también podría gustarle un poco.

"¿Qué?"

"Me gustaría otro beso, pero me gustaría que me beses por qué quieres, no porque obtendrás algo de él." Ahora era Edward quien mordía su labio nerviosamente.

Dentro de Bella chillo de alegría. El paseo a lo largo de los campos le había dado tiempo de pensar del chico misterioso de antes. El era lindo, eso es seguro, y el realmente besaba increíblemente bien. Una pequeña parte de ella le gustaría llegara a conocerlo mejor, pero las posibilidades de esto se veían débiles, hasta ahora.

"Ven aquí." Dijo Bella, levantándose. Edward caminó hacia adelante, su respiración finalmente había vuelto a la normalidad.

Una vez que Edward estuvo de de pie, al lado de los dos pies de Bella, ella puso si mano y la coloco en su pecho. Podía sentir los músculos firmes debajo de su camiseta mientras su mano estaba encima de los botones. Lamiendo sus labios ella dio un paso adelante, sintiéndose nerviosa. No tenía ni idea de por qué, ya que no sería siquiera su primer beso. Tenían todo listo, y empeño también. Entonces ¿Qué tan importante era? Según sus mariposas en el estomago, un infierno de mucho*.

Edward vio como su lengua humedecía sus labios, el imito sus acciones de preparación. El estaba un poco nervioso, y quiso estabilizarse así que coloco sus manos sobre las caderas de Bella. Lentamente los dos se inclinaban hacia adelante. Edward agacho su cabeza, más cerca, y Bella se apoyaba sobre sus puntillas.

"¡Espera!" Ella susurro, examinado suavemente sus ojos verdes.

"¿Qué es?" El rezaba, que ella no lo reconsiderara.

"No sé tu nombre." Edward le dio una sonrisa torcida y cabeceo muy suavemente para que no golpeara su cabeza con la de ella.

"Soy Edward"

"Bueno, es un gusto Edward"

"Igualmente Bella"

Edward cerró el espacio y ligeramente rozo sus labios contra los de ella. Era lento y cuidadoso, pero rápidamente tomaron ritmo. Bella pasos sus manos encima de su pecho y una descanso en su mejilla, tirando de el más cerca, mientras la otra se deslizo hasta su cabello.

Bella abrió su boca cuando sintió la lengua de Edward pidiendo acceso. Ella gimoteo y gimió, deseando que se encontraran dentro en un sofá o una cama –en alguna parte donde podrían acostarse y que fuera un poco más caliente.

Ambos se separaron, su respiración era pesada, sus frentes descansaba contra ellas. Bella sonreía tontamente con Edward sonriendo suavemente.

"Se que solo hemos tenido dos besos, pero realmente me gustaría tener muchos, muchos más. Por lo tanto, y se que me estoy precipitando, ¿Serias mi novia?"

"Con una condición" negocio Bella.

"Oh, y ¿Qué es?"

"Sigue suministrándome Oreos." Edward rio en silencio y cabeceó.

"Creo que puedo hacerlo"

"Entonces, me encantaría ser tu novia." Ahora fue su turno de tener esa estúpida sonrisa, antes de inclinarse y besarla de nuevo. Bella envolvió sus brazos alredor de su cuello una vez más, y puso sus piernas alredor de su cintura. Edward apoyo sus brazos en la parte de atrás de sus piernas. Los dos fueron consumidos en su propio pequeño mundo.

" Entonces, me encantaria se t novia. "Sonrio tontamente, antes de inclinarse y besarla otra vez. Bella envolvio sus brazos alrededor de su cuello una vez mas, y puso sus piernas alrededor de sus cintira. Edward se apoyo con sus brazos, sosteniendola por la parte de atras de sus piernas. Los dos fueron consumidos en su propio pequeño mundo y no tomaron en cuenta la mirada de otros sobre ellos

" Te dije que era cuestion de trabajo. " Rose dijo con aire de suficiencia, riendo intensamente con Alice mientras miraban detenidamente por las ventanas de dormitorio.

Sus habilidades de búsqueda, finalmente ha sido un éxito, y todo gracias a una caja de Oreos.

* * *

.:Aclaraciones:.

Make-out: Para las que no sepan, este es un termino, para besos y tocaderas, no se si me entiende, aquí en mi país –México; Monterrey- les dicen "Fajes".

Un infierno de Beso: En ingles es "one hell of a kiss" no lo entendí muy bien, supongo que es una expresión.

Casas: No se si se fijaron, pero como es un internado, ahí tenían "Casas" como grupos, o en pocas palabras un Hogwarts para muggles.

Ojos de veinte en veinte: No sabia que era esto, per mi hermana dice que es como una expresión de sorpresa.

**.:Nota Traductora:.**

**Holas, uff después de tanto tiempo, en fin, lo se, lo se, no he actualizado nada!, pero estoy de vacaciones, en Veracruz, y la verdad, he tenido poco tiempo para visitar este ciber, -que me tomo una eternidad encontrarlo- pero, como no quería quedarles mal, le pedi permiso a la autora para que me dejara traducir este one-shot, y mostrárselo, ya que a mi personalmente me encanto *Soy una fan de las Oreo* y me parecio diferente, no se si notaron a Bella no tan timida si no fue Edward, me encanto este cambio!, se notaba a Bella mas experimentada y no tan... de baja autoestima, me agrado que por una vez fuera segura, y Edward, que decir, era tan adorable!.**

** Bueno, sin más que decir o en este caso, escribir.**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
